


The Day's End

by AGirlAndABeast, xtremeroswellian



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Chat rooms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: A chat room with the members of the 55.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli & Faith Yokas
Kudos: 2





	The Day's End

The Day's End

Welcome to the All Night Cafe

notjustagirl has entered the room

2hot2handle: Hey. :-)

notjustagirl: Hey, yourself. How are you?

2hot2handle: Good. How was your shift?

notjustagirl: eh, it was okay. A little slow tonight.

2hot2handle: I can't wait to get back to work.

parachick44 has entered the room

notjustagirl: Not enjoying your time off?

2hot2handle: Just miss it, that's all.

problemsolver54 has entered the room

ginvu4uraqt enters the room

parachick44: wow, full room tonight

notjustagirl: no kidding

ginvu4uraqt: way to start a conversation

notjustagirl: I wasn't talking to you :-P

ginvu4uraqt: not you, parachick

parachick44: i was just commenting aloud.

notjustagirl: don't pick on parachick

ginvu4uraqt: hey man, i'm sorry... so where's everyone from, anyways?

parachick44: thanks notjustagirl :-)

notjustagirl: no prob

2hot2handle: NYC

notjustagirl: ditto

parachick44: nyc...u?

ginvu4uraqt: small world... same here

problemsolver54: very small world. me too.

manofdahouse enters the room

nyemt1 has entered the room

2hot2handle: and yet another native. what's up nyemt?

ginvu4uraqt: what about u, manofdahouse?

nyemt1: not much

nyemt1: native what?

ginvu4uraqt: new yorker

notjustagirl: everyone here appears to be from NY

manofdahouse: what's all this dribble?

notjustagirl: hey, if you don't like the conversation, buddy, get the heck out

manofdahouse: hey, I had a long day... you have no idea

problemsolver54: you and me both, pal

beyourself33 has entered the room

manofdahouse: work or family?

problemsolver54: both. u?

ginvu4uraqt: what is this the jerry springer show?

manofdahouse: family, little work... mostly family

parachick44: brb

notjustagirl: ok

ginvu4uraqt: ok

2russiawithlove enters the room

2hot2handle: jerry springer? you watch that crap?

ginvu4uraqt: no, was just saying

notjustagirl: where you from beyourself33?

2russiawithlove: hello everyone

beyourself33: New York City

ginvu4uraqt: another new yorker

problemsolver54: welcome 2russiawithlove

beyourself33: another?

2russiawithlove: thank you problemsolver54

problemsolver54: You're welcome :-)

ginvu4uraqt: yeah, we're all native new yorker's

beyourself33: really? everyone?

2russiawithlove: I am not from NY

2russiawithlove: i mean, not originally. i do live here.

nyemt1: I can't believe there's so many NYC'ers here in one chat room.

parachick44: okay, back. what did I miss?

parachick44: another one?

notjustagirl: yeah, two more, actually

nypd69 enters the room

2hot2handle: and yet another...weird

parachick44: at first it was unbelievable, now it's just... freaky.

notjustagirl: definitely freaky.

nypd69: another what?

beyourself33: New Yorker.

nypd69: ahh

problemsolver54: well, it is a big city

nypd69: yeah, but what district?

beyourself33: Manhattan

notjustagirl: hey, me too

nypd69: same here

ginvu4uraqt: now that is freaky.... same here

problemsolver54: okay, now that is weird. Cause I am too.

parachick44: took my words ginvu4uraqt

nyemt1: mine, too.

manofdahouse: what is this, Manhattan'ers reunite?

manofdahouse: cause I'm from there, too

notjustagirl: this is just plain creepy

2russiawithlove: this is bizarre

2hot2handle: Manhattan's pretty big, tho

nypd69: sure is.

nypd69: love the park

beyourself33: me too. the park's great.

nypd69: even better in spring.

problemsolver54: not at night time.

beyourself33: yeah, when everything's coming to life again...

parachick44: too many thugs out

nypd69: you can say that again beyourself33

2hot2handle: you've got that right, parachick

beyourself33: :-)

parachick44: they're the worst runs

nyemt1: you a paramedic?

parachick44: yep. have been for a few years now.

bowdown2me has entered the room

nyemt1: cool, me too

_myexhatesme_ has entered the room

notjustagirl: now I'm just getting plain freaked.

ginvu4uraqt: why notjustagirl?

notjustagirl: cause I'm a paramedic too!

beyourself33: This is weird..

ginvu4uraqt: no way! same here! I'm trying to get into Med school.

nypd69: it's bizarre

manofdahouse: I think it's all a load of bs

beyourself33: definitely bizare

bowdown2me: learn to spell, beyourself33

notjustagirl: god, don't you ever have anything nice to say, madofdahouse?

nypd69: hey, leave beyourself3 allone

beyourself33: bite me, bowdown2me

manofdahouse: my life is a living hell. why would I?

nyemt1: oh, come on, man, it can't be that bad.

nypd69: who in hell would bow down to you?

bowdown2me: suck it

manofdahouse: my wife...she's...it's bad between us. i'm worried.

problemsolver54: boy can I relate to that

notjustagirl: anyone know how to kick someone out of a chat room?

nypd69: stop talking like that bowdown2me

bowdown2me: what are you? the chat room police?

manofdahouse: i think mine's cheatin' on me. i just, got this feeling.

ginvu4uraqt: I think you need to be an administrator

2hot2handle: dude, that sucks

problemsolver54: mine left me.

2russiawithlove: i am having troubles with my marriage, too.

beyourself33: same here. sigh.

2russiawithlove: he would not believe what i told him

nypd69: what happened beyourself33?

_myexhatesme_: boy can I relate guys

beyourself33: Things have just been bad for awhile. I don't really know what to do anymore.

parachick44: ditto on that

nypd69: can you talk about it with him/her?

beyourself33: I've tried. He doesn't listen.

manofdahouse: all my wife does is nag nag nag

bowdown2me: I wouldn't listen to you, either

nydp69: hey watch it a$$hole!

notjustagirl: god, what is with you? jerk

nypd69: me?

beyourself33: Thanks, nypd69

notjustagirl: no, not you, bowdown2me

nypd69: hey, anytime. he's a jerk if he doesn't listen. so how bad is it? he just won't listen, or he just doesn't care anymore?

bowdown2me: awww...poor little girl can't defend herself

beyourself33: It's...I don't know. I can't talk to him. He doesn't understand me.

parachick44: maybe you should split from him?

beyourself33: no, we've got kids...

parachick44: oh man, I'm real sorry

2hot2handle: don't stay with the guy just because of the kids...they'll be worse off finding out their whole lives were a lie

beyourself33: thanks, parachick.

nypd69: I'm with 2hot2handle on this, you can't stay with him for the kids. They'd be better off without him.

bowdown2me: how the hell would you know? You don't even know the guy

parachick44: me and my ex split, I got custody... but he's fighting me for it

beyourself33: that's rough..sorry to hear that

manofdahouse: I'm with bowdown2me. he could be a great father, you can't stop kids from seeing their father just because their 'mom' can't handle the marriage properly.

beyourself33: that's the thing. He is a good father, he's a great father. that's not the problem.

parachick44: thanks. i just hope he doesn't put you through that, you know... if you split.

nypd69: he just doesn't understand you, right?

beyourself33: hopefully it doesn't come to that...no, he doesn't understand me. I don't think many people do.

nypd69: my partner's a lot like you. same type of situation.

beyourself33: Really? how's he/she handling it?

parachick44: I know most of us only know you in here, but I understand.

nypd69: she...she's not. not that well. he's just, just a real asshole.

notjustagirl: not that i've ever been in that situation, but I can sympathize...don't know how much that helps. :-(

2russiawithlove: so do I, I smypathise too. it is rough, what you are going through.

beyourself33: I wouldn't say my husband's an asshole...he's stubborn as hell sometimes, but...I don't know.

ginvu4uraqt: same. the guy sounds like a moron.

bowdown2me: hey, ginvu4raqut, what say we meet up sometime?

ginvu4uraqt: I beg your pardon!?

problemsolver54: what is this? the love connection?

bowdown2me: I bet you're hot

notjustagirl: Oh, my God! YOu're such a freak!

ginvu4raqt: hell yeah! get a life man!

2hot2handle: no doubt. seriously, there are other rooms for that kinda crap, you know.

nypd69: beyourself33, do you fight much?

bowdown2me: what about parachick? Wanna hook up sometime? ;-)

beyourself33: only every minute of the day we're around each other

parachick44: I'll tell you where you can shove that line...

nypd69: that has to be hard. what about your kids, do they hear it?

notjustagirl: If you even think about suggesting that to me, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass, bowdown2me!

beyourself33: sometimes. We try not to fight in front of them, but...God, I must be a terrible mother.

2russiawithlove: my husband, he is a police officer... if you even try that with me, he will make sure you never see the light of another day

bowdown2me: like i'd want either of you whores

nypd69: what? no, don't even say that about yourself! he's the terrible parent, not listening to you... then fighting with you when you try talk in front of your kids.

problemsolver54: That's enough, asshole

_myexhatesme_: see, that's one thing I don't accept from any man... calling a woman a whore..... get the hell out!

nypd69: get out if you're gonna call people names, bowdown2me

bowdown2me: You're probably a whore, too, _myexhatesme_ and no wonder she hates you! You probably cheated on her!

_myexhatesme_: I did not! Just, get the f_ck out of here.

notjustagirl: i don't think that's any of your business, buddy

bowdown2me: Screw you all.

bowdown2me has left the room.

parachick44: who gives you the damn right to call anyone a whore?

nypd69: ah, the sweet sound of silence

beyourself33: amen to that.

nypd69: what a creep

beyourself33: I lock up guys like that.

ginvu4uraqt: hey, I gotta leave... great talking with you guys. Daughter's calling me

nypd69: you're a cop?

beyourself33: Yeah, you surprised?

parachick44: see ya ginvu4uraqt.

notjustagirl: bye!

ginvu4uraqt has left the room

nypd69: Yeah, I just... didn't expect it.

2hot2handle: man, my roomate's kid is screaming at the top of her lungs

nypd69: how long you worked with the nypd?

parachick44: your roommate?

beyourself33: almost 8 years.

2hot2handle: yeah

parachick44: that's kind of... a big coincidence, don't you think?

nypd69: same here.

notjustagirl: That is weird, 2hot2handle :-)

beyourself33: you like it?

mypd69: it's rough, every day I work to do my best in my job. somedays, it's harder than others. What about you? do you like your job?

bowdown2me has entered the room

manofdahouse: welcome back bowdown2me!

nypd69: not that creep again!

beyourself33: yeah, mostly.

parachick44: would you just leave!

bowdown2me: nope

nypd69: what about him, what does he think?

beyourself33: he hates it.

_myexhatesme_: no one wants you here.

problemsolver54: don't come in here and cause problems

nyemt1: well, guys, this has been....interesting, but I'm exhausted. See you later.

nypd69: he should get over it. you're doing this city a great justice.

_myexhatesme_: see ya man. I'm outta here too.

bowdown2me: what? don't tell me beyourself33 is a cop!

_myexhatesme_: has left the room

nypd69: you got a problem with that, pal?

nyemt1 has left the room

bowdown2me: she's a chick!

notjustagirl: excuse me, but you're an ass!

nypd69: yeah, and I bet she's got more balls than you to handle a job like that!

bowdown2me: I didn't ask you for your opinion.

bowdown2me: for your information i happen to be a cop

manofdahouse: my wife's a cop. i wish the hell she'd quit. her place is in the kitchen.

problemsolver54: god help us all

nypd69: you what!?

2russiawithlove: this just keeps getting worse

notjustagirl: What??? What is this? The friggin' 30's??

manofdahouse: she belongs at HOME

beyourself33: Her place is in the kitchen? You've got to be joking me

notjustagirl: no wonder you're having marital problems

2hot2handle: everyone just take a deep breath

manofdahouse: Yes! And so is yours, obviously. Why do you think you probably have so many problems with you're husband! You won't listen to what he WANTS.

beyourself33: you don't know the first thing about me, so back off

problemsolver54: gotta go with 2hot2handle: everyone calm down

nypd69: I second that 2hot2handle. Women have as much rights in this day and age as men. And if beyourself33 wants to be a cop, and IS a cop, I congratulate her courage and esteem to be around mornic men like you two.

2russiawithlove: problemsolver54, you remind me a lot of my husband. He is a deligator, like that.

problemsolver54: you are outta line, manofdahouse. i'm also a cop and i know a couple female officers that are great at what they do.

problemsolver54: 2russiawithlove, you remind me of someone, too...

nypd69: same here. you've got no rights treating women like that. And if that's how you treat your wife, you need some serious help with getting with the program.

notjustagirl: no kidding! This is 2002, get a life.

2hot2handle: that's my girlfriend. :-)

notjustagirl: :-)

manofdahouse: i know my place. she should know hers. and who are you all to tell me my business?

notjustagirl: you're the one bringing your business in a chat room!

2russiawithlove: John?

nypd69: you don't want the world to know, you should have kept your mouth shut.

problemsolver54: Yeah!

2russiawithlove: Is it you? I mean, really you?

problemsolver54: Tatiana??

2hot2handle: Whoa, Tatiana? John?

2russiawithlove: JOHN!!! I miss you honey.

nypd69: As in, Sullivan?

problemsolver54: I miss you, too.

beyourself33: Sully?

2russiawithlove: Can... can we talk?

nypd69: this is too weird

problemsolver54: Yeah, let's...can you call me?

beyourself33: Very weird.

2russiawithlove: as soon as I get off here

nypd69: but then, that means.....

problemsolver54: I'm logging off right now.

manofdahouse: BOSCORELLI!?!?!

problemsolver54 has left the room.

2russiawithlove: as am I.

2russiawithlove has left the room

beyourself33: Bosco? Fred?

nypd69: Faith?

nypd69: Fred!?

2hot2handle: Whoa, is this the twilight zone or what?

beyourself33: Yeah, that's me

bowdown2me: Boscorelli? Yokas? Sullivan?

nypd69: oh sh*t... don't tell me... Christopher?

notjustagirl: Oh, man I feel like I fell asleep watching the xfiles.

parachick44: you and me both

bowdown2me: you are so in trouble!

nypd69: WHAT? You're the one who was being an ass!

notjustagirl: Uh, for anyone who doesn't know this is Alex Taylor

nypd69:...sir

parachick44: I thought as much... it's Kim.

beyourself33: It was totally my fault, Sgt.

notjustagirl: *waves at Kim*

bowdown2me: That's it, you're both in trouble!

nypd69: what, no way Faith...... it's my fault.

beyourself33: No, it's not, Bosco, I started it

nypd69: No Faith, you didn't. Stop blaming yourself all the time.

manofdahouse: I figured as much... the two of you.... in here.

2hot2handle: I've saved a copy of this chat, and Christopher if you even think of punishing anyone for anything that got said here, I'll show lieu how you were sexually harassing all the females in here

beyourself33: I didn't know Boz was in here!

manofdahouse: it's not enough, boscorelli, that you have my wife all day long, that you have to steal her away in chat.

nypd69: and I didn't know Faith was in here.

parachick44: We're all witnesses, so you can't punish any of them.

bowdown2me: manofdahouse, or Fred...I feel really sorry for you man.

manofdahouse: thanks Sgt.

2hot2handle: You know what? I think it's time for me to go. I hear the baby crying...gonna go see if Carlos needs any help.

bowdown2me: No problem.

parachick44: okay, catch ya later 2hot2handle. I'm gonna go to bed.

parachick44 has left the room

notjustagirl: bye, Kim. Ty, I'll see you soon!

notjustagirl has left the room

2hot2handle has left the room

bowdown2me: You should respect your husband more, Yokas.

nypd69: What, that is such horseshit!

beyourself33: And you should stay the hell out of it. It's none of your damned business!

nypd69: He should respect her, the shit she puts up with!

manofdahouse: oh shut up Faith, shut up Boscorelli.

manofdahouse: the shit she puts up with? I put up with her SHIT every damn day!

beyourself33: Excuse me? Did you just tell me to shut up?

bowdown2me: You should leave her. You deserve better.

manofdahouse: no, I asked you to keep yapping away like always. yap yap yap

beyourself33: Screw you, Fred.

manofdahouse: i kicked her out

manofdahouse: why? aren't you screwing Boscorelli?

nypd69: That is way out of line Fred!

bowdown2me: That doesn't surprise me a bit.

beyourself33: You can be such an ass sometimes, you know that?

nypd69: get the hell outta here Christopher, this has nothing to damn well do with you!

manofdahouse: I'm just telling it how I see it.

bowdown2me: It doesn't have anything to do with you, either, BOSCORELLI.

nypd69: would you just F*CK OFF

beyourself33: That's the problem. You don't see it. You don't see *me*

bowdown2me: Where are your witnesses now, you moron?

manofdahouse: I see you, I see him. It's always the same, you and him.... Boscorelli this, Boscorelli that. I'm sick of that friggen name damn it.

nypd69: I don't care. This has nothing to damn well do with you, just get lost. You always were the shit stirrer in the Academy, you're being one now.

beyourself33: Well, I'm really sorry, Fred. Get over it.

bowdown2me: At least I don't whore around with other people's girlfriends and wives.

manofdahouse: i'm over it. i'm over you! I'm sick of your shit, Faith.

beyourself33: You're sick of my sh*t? What about you?

manofdahouse: I'm not the one who had an abortion, I'm not the one who CHEATED.

nypd69: your girlfriend was a slut! and there's NOTHING between Faith and I.

beyourself33: I've never cheated on you, Fred!

bowdown2me: Yeah, right, Boscorelli.

manofdahouse: I seen you, and him... the other night.

beyourself33: And you want to bring up sins of the past? How about that time you went to pick up our kids drunk?

manofdahouse: and in my own damn house! I wasn't drunk!

beyourself33: That was totally innocent.

beyourself33: Oh, please! You were completely trashed!

bowdown2me: Again, I feel sorry for you, Fred.

manofdahouse: thank you sgt. Well so damn what if I was! I had good damn reason to be out of my f*cking skull

nypd69: I went to a friend, for someone to talk to.

beyourself33: Oh, what was the reason that time? Boredom?

manofdahouse: No! Don't you damn well talk to me like this!

nypd69: Don't you talk to her like that.

beyourself33: Then don't talk to me like this!

manofdahouse: You're my WIFE, I can talk to you any damned well way I want!

beyourself33: You know what? You can go to hell!

manofdahouse: You know what, you can rot in hell with your stupid partner! I don't care!

beyourself33: Whatever.

bowdown2me: Marriage is more important than a job, Yokas.

manofdahouse: here here, sgt.

nypd69: aw kiss my ass. if Fred thought their marriage was so important, he'd care and support her in her job. Not demand she be home looking after him.

beyourself33: What the hell would you know about anything, Christopher?

manofdahouse: he knows more than you do about marriage, quite clearly, Faith.

bowdown2me: I know you've got a big mouth.

beyourself33: Yeah, and you're such an expert at a successful marriage, Fred.

nypd69: you son of a ....

manofdahouse: at least I'm home, at least I'm trying to hold things together

beyourself33: really? cause I thought you went to work to avoid working things out with me!

manofdahouse: No, that's you. Not me, remember?

beyourself33: Well, excuse the hell out of me for wanting to put a roof over our heads and food on the table!

manofdahouse: you could do that working somewhere else! you don't have to be a cop, you don't have to prove to everyone you can do something you aren't needed to do!

beyourself33: I happen to be a damned good cop, Fred.

bowdown2me: Depends on who you ask.

nypd69: and what the hell would you know about whether or not she's needed. She's one of the best officer's in New York City.

nypd69: Go to hell Christopher!

bowdown2me: See you there, Boscorelli!

nypd69: kiss my ass!

beyourself33: There's two people in this chat going to hell, and it's not me and Bosco, you asswipe!

bowdown2me: So I guess you weren't aware that adultery was a sin, then, Yokas?

nypd69: you son of a b*tch

beyourself33: I am NOT cheating on Fred!

manofdahouse: Yes, damnit, you are!

bowdown2me: Don't listen to anything they say, Fred. Bosco slept with my girlfriend once.

nypd69: you know, the first thing I'm gonna do tomorrow....

beyourself33: How the hell did you ever get to be a sergeant, anyway?

manofdahouse: I believe ya Sgt. They're both cheaters.

nypd69: probably slept his way to the top, such a scoundral that he is.

beyourself33: You know what? Fine, Fred. You're right. Bosco and I are having a torrid affair, all right? You caught me. In fact, he's here right now!

manofdahouse: don't be stupid Faith

beyourself33: Typing on this same computer under a different name at the same time I am.

beyourself33: Don't you dare call me stupid!

manofdahouse: Go to hell. I'm sick of you.

beyourself33: Well, I'm pretty sick of you, too.

manofdahouse: I'm sick of it... you want Boscorelli, you've got him. Because it's over.

beyourself33: I never said I wanted Bosco! Damn it, Fred, why the hell can't you just get a clue?

manofdahouse: I have, I've been getting them for the last few years. It's over!

bowdown2me: Maybe because he already has one.

beyourself33: Yeah, and what about our kids? What are you going to tell them?

nypd69: would you shut the hell up. it's got nothing to damned well do with you, don't you get it already!

manofdahouse: The truth, that their mom's a cheating whore!

bowdown2me: it doesn't have to do with you either

beyourself33 has left the room

nypf69: you son of a f*cking bitch.

nypd69: you can both kiss my white ass

nypd69 has left the room

bowdown2me: women.

manofdahouse: here here

bowdown2me: Good luck with everything, Fred.

manofdahouse: you know, I feel better tonight, than I have in years.

bowdown2me: Understandable. I don't know why you wasted so much time on her in the first place

manofdahouse: seemed the right thing at the time. biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

Faith sat in the center of her sofa, her elbows on her knees and her face buried in her hands as she sobbed. She was trying her best to stay quiet so she didn't wake up Emily and Charlie, who were asleep in the next room. He was leaving her. Fred was really leaving her.

A sudden knock at the door startled her and she jerked her head up and turned to look. "Fred?" she whispered, rising to her feet and crossing the floor. She quickly unlocked the chain lock and the dead bolt and pulled the door open, shocked to see her partner. "Bosco!" Faith turned away quickly, not wanting him to see her so upset.

"Faith, wait..."

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, still turned away from him. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from shaking. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing." Bosco took a step closer to her, but she moved away.

"What? Me? I'm fine." Faith waved her hand in dismissal.

He moved around so he was standing in front of her. He gave her an 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "It's me, Faith."

She forced herself to meet his gaze. "Look, I'm not gonna break down, all right? It's fine. This isn't something new, we fight like this all the time."

"Faith, it's not fine. You're not fine. I know you better than that."

Faith took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them again. "I'm okay, Boz. Really. You didn't need to come all the way over here."

Bosco shook his head. "You can't be alone now."

"I'm not. The kids are here, sleeping," she pointed out. She bit down on her lower lip as she felt another surge of tears threaten to overflow.

He took one step toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm here," he said quietly.

Faith met his gaze again, unable to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. She choked back a sob. "Bosco, I can't--" her voice broke.

Bosco reached up and brushed the tears from her cheek.

The gentleness of the gesture and his touch broke down the last of her will to fight. She started to cry again.

"Hey," he said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Boz..." she whispered, allowing him to hold her for a moment, but unwilling to hug him back.

"Everything's gonna be okay...sometimes you just gotta ride these things out," he said soothingly, rubbing her back.

Faith shook her head slightly, wiping away the tears as they continued to fall. "I think it's really over this time."

Bosco paused for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "You deserve better."

"It's just as much my fault as it is Fred's. He's right, I'm never home. I never see him, I never see my kids...God, I'm such an awful mother. They're gonna grow up and I'm not even gonna know who they are!"

He pulled away from her and gripped both of her arms in his hands gently, forcing her to look at him. "Don't talk like that. You're a great mother, those kids are damn lucky to have you for their mother."

She shook her head and looked away. "They're gonna hate me...they're gonna blame me for this whole thing."

"Don't, Faith. They don't hate you. They won't blame you. I know those kids love you, and they'd *never* blame you."

"Maybe not Charlie. But Emily will. She practically worships Fred. He's always there for them when I can't be. He's always there, Bosco."

"So what. It doesn't mean he deserves the Father of the Year award. You're doing the best for your kids that you can in the situations life has thrown at you."

"Am I?"

Bosco tilted her chin up to look in her in the eyes. "Yes," he said firmly.

Faith tried to smile to show her appreciation, but she couldn't do it. "I'm so tired, Bosco," she whispered, her eyes drifting shut again.

"I know," he said in a low voice, pulling her back into his arms.

She didn't even try to resist this time. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You know that, right?"

"I know," he said lightly, nodding.

Faith laughed despite herself, and she playfully smacked him on the back.

"Ow!" he said with a gentle laugh. His voice turned serious again and he hugged her a bit tighter. "I'm always here for you, Faith."

She felt a rush of security and comfort at his words. She pulled away and looked at him. "I know," Faith said softly. "Thank you."

Bosco smiled warmly. "Always."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, and just in case you were confused, here's the list of the characters and the online names we chose for them:

nypd69: Bosco  
beyourself33: Faith  
manofdahouse: Fred  
bowdown2me: Sgt. Christopher  
2hot2handle: Davis  
problemsolver54: Sully  
nyemt1: Doc  
parachick44: Kim  
ginvu4uraqt: Carlos  
notjustagirl: Alex  
_myexhatesme_: Jimmy  
2russiawithlove: Tatiana


End file.
